bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Nuhrii
Nuhrii, temporarily Nuri while on Mata Nui, is a Ta-Matoran native to Metru Nui and one of the six Matoran who knew the location of a Great Disk. Biography .]] Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Nuhrii lived and worked in Ta-Metru as a mask maker and was Vakama's mentor. He came to know the location of one of the Great Disks. At one time during the Morbuzakh attacks, Nuhrii was working on a mask which he sent to the Protodermis Reclamation Yard, as it had a crack. He later received a message telling him it was fine, causing Nuhrii to depart to the Protodermis Reclamation Yard to retrieve the mask. The mask, however, was in fact flawed. In the Protodermis Reclamation Yard, Nuhrii was given a message to travel to the northern regions of Ta-Metru, where he would find the secret of how to make his ultimate mask. The site however, was one of the first sites to be attacked by the Morbuzakh, and the region was mostly abandoned. Nuhrii was then trapped under a pile of rubble, and was rescued by Vakama, who had gone in search of him. They were then attacked by a Morbuzakh vine, which grabbed Vakama. Using an enlarging Kanoka Disk, Nuhrii enlarged the vine, and Vakama was able to slip through. The Toa and Matoran quickly departed to the Great Temple. There, with the other Matoran, the Toa Metru discussed everything and deduced that Ahkmou was the one had betrayed the other Matoran and set them up to be trapped, based on evidence found all over the island. Onewa wanted to teach him a lesson, but Vakama held him back. The Toa split into pairs, and Nuhrii led Vakama and Onewa to the Ta-Metru Disk and recovered it with Vakama. After this, Ahkmou showed the group the location of the Po-Metru Disk, which Onewa subsequently retrieved. .]] They then proceeded to the Great Temple, avoiding a Bordakh squad, and met with the other Toa. With the help of Ehrye, Vhisola, and Nuhrii, they determined that the Morbuzakh King Root would be in the Great Furnace. So they traveled to the Great Furnace, but were attacked by Morbuzakh vines before they could get in. Tehutti, having learned it in the Archives, showed the Matoran how to merge into a Matoran Nui. They kept the Morbuzakh at bay while the Toa Metru went in, but returned to their original forms eventually. All of the Matoran were exhilarated, and thought it was a great experience, but Ahkmou backed away and fled into the shadows. Soon afterward, Nuhrii was captured by the Vahki and forced into a Matoran Sphere, under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Nuhrii's strength and size were decreased by the time he spent in a Matoran Sphere and he also lost his memories of Metru Nui. He helped in the construction of Ta-Koro, under Turaga Metru Vakama's supervision, using pieces from the Airships that had been used by the Toa to transport the Matoran to Mata Nui. Nuhrii lived in Ta-Koro for one thousand years, facing the darkness of Teridax, who menaced the island with his infected Rahi, as a member of the Ta-Koro Guard. On Mata Nui, his name was changed to Nuri for unknown reasons, but has since been changed back. He also acquired a black Kanohi Kaukau. During The Rebuilding, Nuhrii was rebuilt into a stronger form. Nuhrii was evacuated from Ta-Koro along with the other Matoran during the attack by the Rahkshi Guurahk, Panrahk, and Lerahk. Return to Metru Nui Nuhrii later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Nuhrii, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Nuhrii and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Abilities & Traits The mentor of Vakama, Nuhrii was jealous of his former student because he made finer masks than him. His jealousy grew into anger when Vakama was asked personally by Turaga Dume to assist in the making of a Mask of Time. Determined to find fame, he was easily tricked by Ahkmou and sought to find the Ta-Metru Great Disk to forge it into the ultimate Mask of Power. Tools Nuhrii most often carried a level 3 Poison Removal Kanoka with a code of 143 due to the number of poisonous reptiles in Ta-Metru. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' (First Appearance) *''Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Military Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Kaukau Wearers